


Geþeówian æðeling

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нимуэ воспитывает Мерлина как своего сына</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geþeówian æðeling

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность ДавыдоФФ за прекрасное оформление и lyekka за вычитку

**№28. Перевод "Geþeówian æðeling",**  
 **Автор:** аноним  
 **Переводчик:** Merlins Team  
 **Бета:** Merlins Team  
 **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
 **Рейтинг:** PG - 13  
 **Саммари:** Нимуэ воспитывает Мерлина как своего сына  
 **Дисклеймер:** все не мое  
 **Разрешение на перевод:** ожидается, [оригинал здесь](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/2936.html?thread=1563000#t1563000).  
 **Предупреждение:** смерть второстепенных персонажей, относительно темный Мерлин. Фик весьма своеобразный, но сильно не пугайтесь.  
* Примерный перевод заголовка с древнеанглийского — «порабощенный сын короля».

Перешагнув через тело мертвой женщины, Нимуэ направилась к стоявшей в углу кроватке. В ней копошился ребенок, беспорядочно размахивая маленькими кулачками. Нимуэ наклонилась и взяла мальчика на руки. И улыбнулась ужасной, леденящей душу улыбкой.  
\- Мерлин. Я искала тебя.  
Ребенок захлопал своими яркими голубыми глазами. Прижав мальчика к груди, Нимуэ вышла из бедняцкого домика под соломенной крышей.  
Вокруг них догорала деревня.  
В маленькой неприметной деревеньке Эалдор не осталось выживших.

\- Мама, - подбежал к женщине маленький мальчик. - Мама, поиграй со мной. Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Мерлин, иди посмотри, - подозвала Нимуэ. Забравшись на камень, Мерлин заглянул в магическую чашу. Там он увидел изображение незнакомого мужчины, сидящего на троне. - Знаешь, кто это?  
\- Нет, мама, - покачал головой Мерлин.  
\- Это Утер, король Камелота. Мерлин, ты помнишь, что сделал Утер?  
\- Он... он попросил тебя о помощи, - нерешительно начал Мерлин, хотя и был уверен в ответе. Мама рассказывала ему эту историю, сколько он себя помнил.  
\- А что он сделал после того, как я помогла ему?  
\- Запретил магию. И убил драконов.  
\- А кого он еще убил, Мерлин?  
\- Всех. Всех, кто использовал магию.  
\- И?  
\- И иногда даже тех, кто ее не использовал. Даже детей.  
\- Совершенно верно, Мерлин. А знаешь, почему он это сделал?  
Мерлин покачал головой. Никогда раньше мама не объясняла, почему.  
\- Потому что он трус. Потому что он боится. Потому что он не заслуживает того, чтобы быть королем.  
Мерлин снова заглянул в чашу. И увидел мальчика примерно своего возраста. Удивленно вздохнув, Мерлин легко коснулся воды. Теперь в центре изображения был мальчик, а не король.  
У него было круглое личико, золотистые волосы и яркие голубые глаза. Он попытался забраться к королю на колени, но тот его оттолкнул. Потом подозвал одну из нянек и приказал увести мальчика. По щекам ребенка потекли слезы.  
\- Мама, а это кто?  
Нимуэ погладила Мерлина по голове, пропуская сквозь пальцы густые пряди его волос.  
\- Это Артур. Сын Утера.  
\- Но почему же тогда злой король его оттолкнул?  
\- Потому что Утер плохой король и еще более ужасный отец. Он не любит собственного сына.  
\- А я бы любил его. Мама, я бы любил Артура. Можно я заберу его себе?  
Нимуэ улыбнулась:  
\- Конечно, мальчик мой. Все, что пожелаешь.  
Прижав сына к груди, Нимуэ нашептывала ему на ухо заманчивые обещания, пока они наблюдали, как два стражника сопровождают маленького Артура Пендрагона в прогулке по городскому рынку. Рассмеявшись, Мерлин вырвался из объятий матери и побежал навстречу Артуру. Стражники его не заметили. Магия надежно защищала Мерлина, делая невидимым. Он улыбнулся Артуру.  
\- Здравствуй.  
Артур недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Принц казался немного испуганным.  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Я Мерлин. Хочешь поиграть?  
\- Я принц, - Артур все еще казался напуганным, но стоял расправив плечи и вздернув подбородок. – А принцы не играют со слугами.  
\- Я не слуга, - ответил Мерлин. – Я приехал из очень далекой страны.  
\- Вот как, - Артур нахмурился и глянул на сопровождающих. – Ладно.  
Мерлин протянул руку, и Артур принял ее.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Мерлин. - Я там щенков видел.  
Мерлин указал туда, где ждала его мать. Артур кивнул, позволяя Мерлину увести себя за собой.  
Стражники ничего не заметили.  
Когда мальчики подошли к Нимуэ, она погладила мягкие светлые волосы и подхватила уснувшего Артура.

Очнувшись, Артур очень испугался. Нимуэ улыбнулась ему и мягко сказала:  
\- Не надо бояться, маленький принц. Мой Мерлин желает, чтобы ты был жив и здоров, а значит, так и будет.  
Артур дернулся, но оказалось, что его руки и ноги привязаны к кровати, на которой он лежал. Обмакнув перо кречета в чернила, она нарисовала символ на груди Артура. Прямо напротив сердца. Закончив изображение, она произнесла заклинание: "þéáh ærning ond blót breóstgehygd ferþþ gúgt áhnodon Emrys."  
Артур захлебнулся воздухом, его натянутое как тетива тело выгнулось над кроватью. Он закричал, но уже через мгновение невыносимая боль поглотила его целиком, и он потерял сознание. Подойдя поближе, Мерлин осторожно погладил татуировку, появившуюся на груди Артура. Это была его метка, его клеймо. Душа и тело Артура, его кровь, его сердце теперь принадлежали Мерлину. И он мог распоряжаться ими по своему усмотрению.  
\- Ты этого хотел?  
Довольный Мерлин широко улыбнулся:  
\- Да, мама. Благодарю тебя.  
\- Теперь он твой.

Мерлин был вне себя от счастья, что теперь ему есть с кем играть. До этого у него была только мама, и ему было одиноко. Однако он не ожидал, что Артур не захочет с ним играть.  
\- Оставь меня в покое! – крикнул Артур.  
\- Нет! Поиграй со мной! – в ответ обиженно потребовал Мерлин.  
Мальчишки упрямо уставились друг на друга, скрестив руки на груди. Но тут Артур схватился за грудь, метка на его коже начала гореть.  
\- Прекрати! – взвизгнул он, упав на колени, - Н-не надо делать мне больно! Пожалуйста!  
Мерлин нахмурился. Он не хотел причинять боль. Артур принадлежал ему, был его мальчиком, и Мерлину хотелось лишь поиграть. Подбежав к Артуру, он взял его за руку. Артур испуганно вскрикнул, и Мерлин тут же отпустил его.  
\- Прости. Если не хочешь, можешь не играть.  
\- Я хочу домой. Пожалуйста, отпустите меня домой.  
\- Нет! Теперь ты мой. И злобный король больше тебя не получит! – закричал Мерлин, разозлившись, что его мальчик хочет его бросить. Он выбежал из комнаты Артура, хлопнув дверью и магией заперев ее за собой.  
Свернувшись на кровати, Артур заплакал, зовя отца.

\- Артур! Артур! У меня сегодня день рождения! – восторженно воскликнул Мерлин. - Угадай, сколько мне исполнилось!  
\- Восемь, - тут же ответил Артур. Ему самому скоро должно было исполниться восемь.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Мерлин. - Мне семь! Мама говорит, что теперь я смогу начать изучать книги.  
Артур закусил губу.  
\- Мой отец говорит, что магия запрещена. Что все колдуны злые.  
Мерлин недовольно посмотрел на него.  
\- Он больше тебе не отец! Ты мой, мой мальчик, - метка на груди Артура на мгновение полыхнула болью, напоминая. – И вообще, он старый злобный король. Он причиняет боль людям, многим-многим людям, даже если они не сделали никому ничего плохого.  
Артур не стал спорить. Он уже очень долго был с Мерлином, луна успела полностью смениться девять раз, и давно понял, что не Мерлин заставляет метку гореть, а его собственное неповиновение. Здесь он не был принцем. Он был слугой, а Мерлин его хозяином. Мерлину не нравилось, когда Артуру было больно, и он помогал остановить боль, когда мог. Но Артур потихоньку учился вести себя так, чтобы метка не болела вообще.  
Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Скажи, что ты мой, Артур. Скажи мне. Это будет твоим подарком мне.  
\- Я твой, Мерлин.  
Мерлин счастливо улыбнулся. Подбежав к Артуру, он крепко обнял его за шею:  
\- Я рад. Я буду лучше всех заботиться о тебе, Артур. Обещаю. Я буду беречь и защищать тебя и сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Артур кивнул:  
\- А я буду делать то же самое для тебя.  
Метка на его груди потеплела. Но ощущение было приятным, похожим на щекотку. Первый раз ему стало хорошо. Артур улыбнулся так же широко, как Мерлин, радуясь, что наконец сделал что-то правильно.

\- Будет больно? – голос Артура дрогнул. Он очень хорошо помнил боль, которую пришлось пережить, принимая метку Мерлина.  
\- Я не знаю. Не помню, - тонкие руки Мерлина обвились вокруг Артура. – Но я обещаю, что все время буду рядом.  
\- А ты хотел бы носить мою метку? – с любопытством спросил Артур. – Как я ношу твою.  
Мерлин фыркнул:  
\- Метка показывает, что ты принадлежишь мне. Именно поэтому ты ее и носишь.  
\- А ты не хочешь сам принадлежать мне?  
Мерлин на мгновение задумался, потом широко улыбнулся:  
\- Хочу! Точно! Мы будем принадлежать друг другу. Я этого хочу!  
Схватив Артура за руку, Мерлин потащил его за собой в покои матери. Нимуэ улыбнулась им, с любовью пригладив густые волосы Мерлина.  
\- Мама, а могу я носить метку Артура?  
Нимуэ отдернула руку.  
\- Нет! Это исключено!  
Хорошее настроение мальчишек улетучилось.  
\- Но почему нет? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Артур. – Он же мой!  
Резко развернувшись, Нимуэ отвесила Артуру пощечину такой силы, что тот упал.  
\- Нет! Нет, он мой! Ты, Артур, принадлежишь ему. Ты его раб, его слуга, а он никогда не будет принадлежать тебе!  
\- Не смей его бить! – крикнул Мерлин, падая на колени рядом с другом. – Ты не имеешь права делать ему больно!  
Глаза Мерлина полыхнули золотом. Голова Нимуэ дернулась, а когда она, потрясенная, смогла открыть глаза, на ее щеке красовался красный след, как от удара.  
И Мерлин совсем не выглядел виноватым.  
\- Я… прости меня, Мерлин. Я не должна была трогать твоего мальчика.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Мерлин помог Артуру подняться, и они ушли.

Мерлин крепко держал Артура за руку, когда Нимуэ обмакнула перо кречета в чернила. Артур всхлипнул. Мерлин негромко шептал ему на ухо, успокаивая. И нежно гладил его пальцы.  
\- Тише, Артур. Скоро все закончится.  
Нимуэ коснулась кончиком пера кожи Артура. Ее глаза горели золотом, пока магия земли направляла руку, создавая новый символ. Он был не таким замысловатым, как первая метка – знак Эмриса. Рисунок получился очень простым. Мерлин подумал, что это похоже на дракона с головой и крыльями, но без ног. Метка Мерлина была у Артура на груди, над самым сердцем. А его собственная теперь располагалась на ребрах, начинаясь чуть пониже соска. Она занимала весь бок, доходя почти до бедра.  
Закончив рисунок, Нимуэ убрала перо и произнесла имя Артура. Мальчик вскрикнул, почувствовав, как чернила прожигают кожу. Пока боль не отступила, он крепко сжимал руку Мерлина.  
Глаза Нимуэ погасли. Кивнув сыну, она вышла из комнаты.  
\- Что бы она там не говорила, - прошептал Мерлин на ухо Артуру, - но однажды я буду носить твою метку.  
Артур улыбнулся и провалился в сон. Мерлин еще долго сидел рядом, нежно поглаживая чуть воспаленную кожу вокруг татуировки Артура. Он был бы горд носить знак Артура на своем теле. И когда-нибудь так и будет.

[ ](http://s43.radikal.ru/i101/1210/1c/53608500be7f.jpg)

\- Может, не надо? – предостерег Артур. – Твоя мать будет в бешенстве.  
\- Вот поэтому лучше ей ничего не говорить, - ухмыльнулся Мерлин. – Пошли, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - простонал Артур и последовал за Мерлином в лодку. Они пересекли озеро. – Так куда мы направляемся?  
\- Я пока не знаю, - ухмылка Мерлина стала еще шире.  
\- Ну конечно.  
Мерлин расхохотался. Артур и сам не смог сдержать улыбку. Он не покидал остров с тех пор, как его забрали из Камелота почти восемь лет назад.  
\- Я думал попробовать отыскать единорога. Говорят, встреча с ним должна приносить удачу, - рассказывал Мерлин, помогая Артуру выбраться из лодки на небольшой причал. Перед ними было огромное поле, за которым зеленел лес.  
\- Твоя мать меня убьет.  
\- Не убьет, расслабься.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, она ж не тебя будет убивать, - пробормотал Артур, но последовал за Мерлином вверх по холму и через поле. - Это очень плохая идея.  
\- У меня все такие.  
\- Мне начинает казаться, что ты хочешь моей смерти.  
\- Да ладно тебе, будет весело, - передернул плечами Мерлин.

\- Мерлин, уже темнеет. Твоя мама будет волноваться.  
\- Тихо. Я всего лишь хочу посмотреть, что там впереди.  
\- Мерлин.  
\- Артур, просто дай мне посмотреть.  
\- Но Мерлин… - вновь попытался Артур, нисколько не удивившись, когда Мерлин перебил его.  
\- Да заткнись ты хоть на секунду!  
Закусив губу, Артур замолчал и послушно последовал за Мерлином. Раньше они никогда не уходили так далеко, и Артуру совсем не нравилась перспектива ночевки в лесу. Мерлин об этом, конечно, не задумывался.  
\- Ничего не видно, - пожаловался Мерлин.  
\- Потому что темно, - проворчал себе под нос Артур. Мерлин ответил ему недовольным взглядом. Сконцентрировавшись, он создал светящийся голубой шар, один из тех, что очень нравились Артуру. В детстве Мерлин часто заставлял эти шары танцевать, развлекая Артура.  
Внезапно их окружили и схватили вооруженные до зубов люди в доспехах.  
Артур отчаянно вырывался.  
\- Мерлин! Мерлин, беги! – кричал он. Глаза Мерлина начали светиться, но тут один из нападавших ударил его по затылку рукоятью топора, и Мерлин потерял сознание.  
\- Мерлин!  
\- Тише, колдун! – прорычал ему в ухо державший его рыцарь. Артур замер. – А ну говори, кто ты такой.  
Артур тихо всхлипнул, стараясь сжаться в комок. Метка на груди горела огнем.  
\- Отвечай!  
\- Артур! Меня зовут Артур!  
Мужчина замер.  
\- Артур Пендрагон?  
\- Д-да.  
\- Во имя всех богов! – потрясенно выдохнул человек, поспешно отпуская Артура. – Простите, сир. Я… я вас не узнал.  
Артур нахмурился. Он больше не был принцем. И давно не был «сиром».  
\- Отпустите его, - приказал он, подходя к Мерлину. – Отпустите его немедленно.  
Державшие Мерлина рыцари тут же выполнили приказ. Артур бросился вперед, чтобы успеть подхватить тело друга.  
\- Мы немедленно доставим вас в Камелот, сир.  
Камелот. Дом. От этой мысли Артуру стало не по себе. Нет, не дом. Его дом там, где Мерлин.  
\- Все хорошо, сир. Мы больше никому не позволим причинить вам зло. Мы сможем обезвредить колдуна.  
\- Нет! Не прикасайтесь к нему. Не смейте его трогать! – Артур отошел подальше от рыцарей, таща за собой Мерлина. Ему надо было бежать. Убежать как можно дальше. Он должен добраться туда, где будет безопасно. Где они оба окажутся в безопасности.  
\- У бедного парня истерика, - пробормотал один из рыцарей.  
\- Не беда, Гаюс его быстро на ноги поставит, - отозвался другой.  
\- Я сожалею, что вынужден так поступить, сир, - сказал мужчина с топором.  
Потом рукоять топора опустилась на голову Артуру, и навалилась чернота.

Мерлин очнулся в подземелье. Его щиколотки и запястья были закованы в кандалы. Он безрезультатно подергал ногами, потом посмотрел на замки, мысленно приказывая им открыться, но опять ничего не вышло.  
\- Артур! – закричал он. – Артур, где ты?  
\- Кричать бесполезно, - со смехом произнесли у него за спиной. Обернувшись, Мерлин увидел девушку. Она тоже была в кандалах и прикована к стене.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Моргана. Воспитанница короля.  
\- Короля? Так я в Камелоте? – в груди всколыхнулась паника. Они захватили Артура. Утер схватил Артура, он пытается отнять Артура у Мерлина!  
\- Тебя поймали на колдовстве в пределах Камелота. Это карается смертью. Больше того, ты был в компании пропавшего принца. Считается, что это ты его похитил. Какая глупость, на самом деле. Тебе тогда лет семь было, не больше.  
\- Шесть.  
\- Вас обоих похитили? Он явно хотел защитить тебя, по словам рыцарей, которые вас поймали.  
Мерлин не ответил.  
\- Как мне выбраться отсюда?  
\- Отсюда невозможно выбраться. Кандалы связывают магию. Они были созданы специально для колдунов.  
\- Погоди, если ты воспитанница короля, то как ты здесь оказалась?  
\- Он поймал меня на колдовстве. Завтра меня сожгут. Вместе с тобой.  
\- Нет! – в панике выдохнул Мерлин. – Я не могу оставить Артура.  
\- О принце Артуре есть кому позаботиться, - сухо сказала Моргана.  
\- Нет, он мой. Они не могут его забрать.  
Придя в себя, Артур обнаружил, что лежит в огромной кровати под красным балдахином. Над ним склонился какой-то старик, в глазах которого была заметна озабоченность. Он казался… знакомым. Словно Артур видел этого человека раньше. Увидев, что Артур открыл глаза, старик облегченно вздохнул:  
\- Ваше Величество, он очнулся.  
\- Артур! – старика оттолкнули, и его место заняла более знакомая фигура. Артур судорожно вздохнул:  
\- Отец.  
\- Слава богам, с тобой все в порядке.  
Не понимая, что происходит, Артур тряхнул головой.  
\- Я… я…  
\- Ты дома, сын. Дома, в Камелоте.  
\- Где Мерлин? – Артур сел. От слишком быстрого движения у него закружилась голова. Он огляделся вокруг, в панике ища своего повелителя. – Где он? Где Мерлин?  
\- Успокойся, сын. Он в подземельях. Ты в безопасности. Завтра его казнят, и ты забудешь все, как страшный сон.  
\- Нет! – закричал Артур. Растолкав окружающих, он выбежал из комнаты. Пробежав через зал, бросился вниз по лестнице. Быстрее-быстрее. Прижав ладонь к знаку Эмриса на своей груди, он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти Мерлина.  
Инстинкты не подвели. Пара стражников попыталась его задержать, но Артур был быстрее. Он оставил их лежать на полу, хотя и не смог бы рассказать, как у него это получилось. Он практически врезался в решетку камеры, протягивая руку к знакомой фигуре.  
\- Мерлин!  
\- Артур! – с облегчением воскликнул Мерлин и бросился к Артуру, но цепь не позволила ему подойти близко. Потянувшись друг к другу, они с Артуром едва смогли взяться за руки.  
\- Я так волновался, - выдохнул Мерлин.  
\- Прости. Прости, что не смог тебя защитить. Я пытался. Клянусь, я пытался.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Артур! – загрохотал Утер за спиной сына, но Артур не захотел отпускать руку Мерлина. Наоборот, сильнее прижавшись к решетке, он потянулся вперед, цепляясь сильнее.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя, - прошептал он, глядя Мерлину в глаза. Мерлин кивнул.  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
\- Артур, прекрати это безумие! – Утер положил руку на плечо сыну. Артур дернулся, избегая прикосновения. Рука Мерлина крепче сжала его ладонь.  
\- Не трогай его! – сказал Мерлин. – Не смей к нему прикасаться!  
\- Артур, отпусти колдуна.  
Артур отрицательно покачал головой и глухо застонал. Метка горела. Боль становилась все сильнее, как и гнев Мерлина. Артур все повторял и повторял имя Мерлина, как молитву.  
\- Что происходит? Колдун, что ты сделал с моим сыном?  
\- Он мой! – крикнул Мерлин. – Скажи ему, Артур! Скажи ему, кому ты принадлежишь!  
\- Тебе, Мерлин, - почти прорыдал Артур. – Только тебе, навсегда тебе.  
\- Ты заколдовал его! – закричал Утер. – Ты посмел заколдовать моего сына. За это ты сгоришь на костре! Стража! Убейте его немедленно!  
Как только открыли решетку, Артур бросился в камеру. Подбежав к Мерлину, он повис у него на шее, спрятав лицо на плече. Мерлин в ответ крепко обнял Артура, отойдя в дальний угол, как можно дальше от наступающих стражников.  
\- Утер! – закричала Моргана. – Прекрати это! Неужели ты не видишь, что творишь? Остановись!  
\- Замолчи, ведьма!  
Один из стражников схватил Артура. Реакция принца была молниеносной. Выхватив кинжал стражника, Артур вонзил его мужчине под ребра. Другой рукой Артур сдернул с его пояса кольцо с ключами. Бросив их Мерлину, Артур закрыл его собой, замерев в боевой стойке с окровавленным кинжалом в руках.  
\- Не смейте его трогать! – рявкнул принц.  
Мерлин поспешно отомкнул замки, с грохотом уронив кандалы на пол. Он обнял Артура, прижимая к себе. Глаза мага горели золотом.  
\- Убирайтесь, или я убью всех вас.  
Стражники заколебались. Схватив чей-то меч, Утер с криком бросился вперед. Прищуренные глаза Мерлина вспыхнули золотом, и Утер замертво рухнул на пол. Моргана удивленно схватилась за живот. Стражники потрясенно застыли.  
Моргана оправилась первой. Опустившись на колени, она сказала:  
\- Да здравствует Артур, Король Камелота.

Голова Мерлина покоилась на коленях Артура. Маг спокойно наблюдал, как Моргана готовит чернила. Ее живот заметно округлился, она носила ребенка, которому Мерлин случайно дал жизнь, убив Утера. Поставив плошку на стол, Моргана взяла коготь дракона и обмакнула его конец в чернила. Коготь болезненно впивался в кожу Мерлина, но он терпел, наблюдая, как на его теле появляется рисунок, повторяющий метку на боку Артура.  
Закончив, Моргана прошептала: «þéáh ærning ond blót breóstgehygd ferþþ gúgt áhnodon Arthur».  
Спина Мерлина выгнулась, он задохнулся от боли. Ни на секунду не прекращая улыбаться, он смотрел в глаза Артуру.  
\- Теперь я твой, - голос Мерлина дрожал, в нем смешались боль и радость.  
Артур нежно погладил его по волосам.  
\- Навсегда мой, навсегда твой.


End file.
